


Sin Celebrates A Birthday

by MissDrarryDawn



Series: The List [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Eye Sex, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Pining, Secret love, Song fic, magical music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: Harry invites Draco to his birthday party, and Draco can not, for the life of him, figure outwhy.//Completed//Word count: 1.7k
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The List [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Sin Celebrates A Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheReadingWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReadingWriter/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Lia!

_Just another day, having casual eye sex with Harry Potter. A story by Draco Malfoy._

Draco snorted at himself. 

_I wish._

Well, as it were right now, the eye sex was rather one-sided.

Draco knew he was practically undressing Potter how he was looking at him—it wasn't his fault! Potter looked like _sin_ itself and Draco had never wanted to be a filthy _sinner_ more in his whole entire life.

Maybe when he was teenager and staring at...well, the same hazardous motherfucker he was staring at now.

Because of _course,_ it always had to be Potter.

Even when they finished school, and started working for the Ministry, even as years upon years passed—It was _always_ Potter.

It would probably always _be_ Potter too. 

Draco hated to admit that. Even to himself, he hated to acknowledge how deep—

"Hey, Malfoy." A familiar voice snapped Draco out of his very dangerous train of thought.

He looked up to find Potter in front of him, staring down with a flutter in his eyes and chewing his bottom lip. Draco watched his teeth press into the plump flesh for a moment before catching himself and flitting his eyes to Potter's:

"Yes, Potter?" He sniffed.

Potter chuckled, almost as if.... _nervous?_ And placed a creme envelope on the table before Draco.

"I hope you can make it. I don't need you to get any gifts or anything—Just—" Potter trailed off, a crease furrowing his brow, but then his face smoothed and he continued: "—I'd like you to be there, s'all..." He says it quietly, _privately_ and then...then he's gone.

Draco stares at his back while he retreats to his table.

_What?_

He picks up the envelope and looks at it, it appears ordinary enough. When Draco pops it open, he's so surprised by what slides into his hand that for a few moments, all he does is _stare._

_Hi! I'm celebrating my birthday and invite you to come!_

The loopy letters read.

Draco doesn't believe it, he looks up at Potter's table only to find him looking back.

Their gazes catch and then....they hold.

Across the Ministry cafeteria, Potter is staring at Draco and Draco is staring at Potter.

Potter smiles.

Draco looks away.

~

Draco didn't think he'd actually do it. That he'd actually show up to Potter's birthday party. Most of the people there probably didn't like him, there was no reason for him to subject himself to that and make things tense and awkward.

But...

_I'd like you to be there, s'all..._

Had broken him completely.

If Potter wanted him there, Draco was helpless against himself.

As he approached the doors to Grimmauld place, he could hear music through the door. Must've been some spell, or it was charmed in some way, seeing as most Muggle music contraptions didn't agree with magic. He recognized most of it as Muggle music, and hummed along to a song he'd happened to hear on the...radao? once. Whatever.

Draco knocked, the hustle and bustle behind the door ceasing when Weasley opened the door. He appeared just as surprised as Draco felt to find him there, but then shrugged and invited Draco in.

As soon as the blonde stepped over the threshold however, the music... _changed._ As if on a dime, a new, strong albeit catchy beat blasted and everyone kind of stopped for a moment.

_Beating my drum like dum di di day..._

Everyone turned to look at Draco oddly, though he himself had no idea what was going on really.

_I like the dirty rhythm you play..._

"What?" He timidly asked, wondering what had gone wrong.

_I wanna hear you calling my name, like hey hey hey hey hey..._

Granger was the first to smile, though her smile was... _knowing,_ somehow.

"Nothing Malfoy. Welcome! I'll go get Harry—tell him you've come. He'll be _so_ happy." She dipped her head in a nod and fluttered off, and everyone seemed to lose interest after that.

Draco didn't understand why Potter would be so happy Draco had shown up. He didn't understand why he was even _invited—_ they weren't friends. Not really. Barely even acquaintances.

_Banging the drum like dum di di day.._

As Draco waited, feeling quite odd, he looked around and mindlessly listened to the song's lyrics. It was an oddly sexual song for a birthday party. Why would whatever's in charge of the music play it? He concluded Potter and his lot were just decidedly weird people. 

Just then, Potter pushed through the few other guests and stopped when he looked at Draco, his face going rigid with surprise.

_I know you want it in the worst way...._

Then a slow, beaming smile spread and Draco's breath caught, only a little. Potter approached, still smiling:

"Hey Malfoy! So glad you could come!"

Draco offered a half shrug:

"Honestly, I had nothing better to do with my time."

Potter laughed, long and merry. Draco was certain something had popped somewhere—it wasn't him, he swears!

"You're a busy man I imagine." Potter shrugged with a fluid motion.

_I wanna hear you calling my name, like hey hey hey hey..._

Draco chuckled and waved it off:

"Sure. Happy birthday Potter." 

Potter's eyes glinted, he nodded. Looking around, it appeared as though everyone else knew something Draco didn't, which unsettled him, though he wouldn't be too surprised. He _was_ a rather random guest to invite, in his own opinion, anyways.

"Let me get you a drink." Potter hummed and disappeared, without even asking Draco what he preferred, though Draco would likely drink anything Potter gave him.

Even poison.

 _God,_ he was _messed up._

In a moment, Potter was back holding out a Pina Colada.

Draco accepted, wondering for a brief moment how Potter knew that Draco enjoyed the cocktail—but then he was distracted by Potter grabbing his hand and pulling him to the middle of the room.

_Beating my dream like dum di di day..._

Draco felt as if his heart was thundering to that tempo when he stumbled into Potter's chest—nearly spilling his drink.

Potter just chuckled and righted him, his touch lingered:

"Drink up, we've got to dance before midnight comes and it's not my birthday anymore."

_We?_

Draco swallowed half the cocktail in one gulp.

_I like the dirty rhythm you play..._

"Was waiting for you, y'know. I really _am_ glad you came." Potter admitted, swaying closer.

Draco wondered exactly _how_ drunk Potter was to be spouting that shit, but Potter's eyes were crystal clear and laser focused on Draco—no, he definitely wasn't anywhere _close_ to drunk—but then...

_I wanna hear you calling my name, like hey hey hey hey..._

Draco downed the rest of his cocktail, he was sure he'd need it.

Potter's hands slid down from Draco's arms to around his waist and he pressed them together, biting his lip again as his eyes searched Draco's face.

Draco, meanwhile, was sure he was going into cardiac arrest. Or something. Something was _definitely_ happening to him—his heart had gone numb with how fast it was slamming against his ribcage.

_Banging the drum like dum di di day...._

Potter's hand slid up, his open palm pressing against the middle of Draco's back, slotting them together toe to chest, the green in his eyes darkening, lips stretching into a lax smile.

Draco tightened his hold on his empty glass, felt the cold dig into his skin. He needed something, _anything,_ or he'd end up doing something _really_ stupid—like kiss Potter. His entire body was putty in Potter's arms, everything felt electrified and he was scorching hot and freezing cold at the same time—Draco never wanted it to _stop._

"What are you—d-doing?" His question was swallowed up to the song still blaring.

_I know you want it in the worst way...._

Draco didn't even hear the music at this point—his blood was rushing in his ears, and Potter still wasn't letting go, he was still smiling, still looking at Draco with molten eyes—like Draco was the most precious thing he'd ever seen in his life.

It _hurt._

Draco felt so hyperaware, he felt as if there were a hundred eyes on him—he glanced around. There weren't. Just a couple of secretive glances and even more secretive smiles.

Potter started to sway them slowly, completely off beat, though he seemed perfectly content, as he pressed in even closer, his forehead resting against Draco's.

Draco wanted to scream—to get away, to push closer, to freeze time in this moment for-fucking-ever.

"Why do you look so scared?" Potter murmured into the too small space between them.

Draco's throat was dry, he didn't want to talk—to explain how he was slowly dying and wanted to let death take him like this, right here, right now. 

"I'm _not._ I'm a Malfoy, Potter—we're never scared—" He ended up sputtering. 

Potter smiled that same private smile as when he'd handed Draco his invitation:

"'Course not. You're very brave and, oh, so _beautiful."_

"P-Pardon me?" It was all Draco's lips managed to utter as what little was left of his sanity crumbled into dust. Potter thought him... _beautiful?_ Impossible, no, it couldn't be—It could _never_ be. But it _was._ Potter was right there, smiling wide after he'd said it, the corners of his eyes crinkling with the genuineness of his lopsided grin. Draco wanted to trace that smile with his lips.

_I wanna hear you calling my name, like hey hey hey hey hey..._

As the line echoed out, Potter's eyes drooped, half lidded:

 _"Draco..."_ He whispered reverently, like a _prayer._

Draco went numb. He dropped his glass and the crystalline sound of it _shattering_ snapped everyone to attention, drew all eyes to them.

But it didn't matter, _nothing_ mattered—because Potter was kissing him. 

_Potter was kissing him._

Draco pressed back with a desperate savagery he didn't know existed within him, coiling both arms around Potter's neck, squeezing like a vice. He tangled a hand into Potter's hair, grabbed a fistful—he needed to keep Potter still as he was right now, to stop him from _ever_ fucking moving again. Potter whimpered into Draco's mouth, the sound igniting something fierce and deep inside the blonde.

Potter's tongue swept over Draco's lips and Draco parted them for him, losing all cognitive function but for the most basic, deep _need_ burning through his very bones.

Somewhere distantly, Draco's mind registered the music changing again—

_All reason aside, I just can't deny, I love the guy._

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> A riddle for the birthday girl:  
> What do you think, why did the music change?  
> (Hint: The answer is not Pansy Parkinson.)
> 
> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
